The Witch's Daughter
by That Girl in Yellow Boots
Summary: That's how it is when you are a half-blood, you can never turn back once you realize who you are.


**A/N: - Hey! I am back, miss** **me anyone …guess not….. So, this is my second fiction and it's a Narnia and Percy Jackson crossover. In this fic Percy and Edmund both are son of Poseidon (I know weird, but I wanted to do something weird this time) and the main pairs will be Percy/Annabeth and Ed/Lu and it will have a mixed narnia/PJO adventure. And for those who are reading 'The Rightful Heir' don't worry 'bout it I would be continuing that too, and I will do my best to keep updating both the stories.  
**

I was named Edmund by my parents which means 'protector'. I don't know why, maybe as their eldest son they expected me to protect the family or something.

Well, however according to my name I practically do go around saving and protecting my family. And in that 'family' there's one person I need to protect the most and that would be my own blood brother Percy.

Percy is very good at getting into fights; he could do that with his eyes literally closed. Even though he is good at fighting (not very good, but good) I still join him whenever he manages to get into one.

You can't possibly just stand and watch your brother getting beaten-up by a few older boys who have banana pudding instead of a brain inside their heads.

Thus, you can say that this '_protecting_' thing follows me around like a boogeyman.

My life isn't exciting or anything that has any kind of relationship with excitement, its just plain dull and well…um…misery endures.

I and my brother Percy, we both go to Yancy Academy, a school for troubled kids as we both are dyslexic and suffer from ADHD. I always thought that the school was supposed to make things better for us, but guess what it simply adds more affect to our troublesome lives.

Telling so many things about me is just a waste of time actually cause in a few words I can finish writing my whole autobiography: I am a loser and my life is a little better than life in hell.

I never expected anything from my life, except weird and embarrassing experiences, misery, trouble etc and I would really like to say my entire life went on like that without any real reason to live for but that will be a complete lie.

Things started going wrong from when I was in third grade (or, maybe it had always been that way but I don't remember). I was playing in the school ground when suddenly a woman in a black dress with a broad-brimmed hat that covered most of her face stalked me, and when the teachers threatened to call the police she ran away but I could still swear that beneath the big hat I saw a pale face with very red lips (it looked like her lipstick was manufactured in the blood bank) and sharp fangs sticking out of her mouth.

But when I said the whole matter to the teachers they looked at me like I was a lunatic and blamed the whole matter on my Dyslexia and ADHD.

There was no one who believed me, except my own family which includes Percy and my mom. My mom always believed me and Percy did too considering he too experienced those not-so-cool experiences.

About my mom, her name is Sally Helena Jackson, and she is the nicest person you can ever imagine. She never got angry with me or Percy for not scoring good marks in exam (I know we're dyslexic and all but hey, all parents always expect better from their kids), she was the one who understood us like no one did. She was very optimistic about everything, always looking at the bright side of things. For her, the dark sides were something that didn't exist.

She had lost her own parents in a plane crash when she was very young and was raised by an uncle who pretty much didn't care about her. She wanted to be a novelist and had been saving money for it since high school but well, fate is a cruel mistress. Her uncle got cancer and she had to quit school in order to take care of him. After his death, she was left with no money, no house and no diploma.

But then her life did a full three-sixty degree when she met my dad, fell in love, got married, had kids (me and Percy), and just when everything was about to get perfect it twisted a little more. Dad left us, at least that's what I say, mom says he had to leave. At first, I thought he was dead but she says he went on some kind of sea voyage and never returned. Not dead just lost at sea.

I don't remember dad very much, only small things like the warm glow of his smile or something, but not much. And I never ask or talk about him because I know it makes my mom sad, she gets this glassy look on her eyes like she is about to cry whenever topic 'dad' is brought up, so I let it pass. There is no point in pondering over a person who literally abandoned us. And I don't believe the '_lost at sea'_ part cause really, lost at sea, for so long. Oh! C'mon the sea would get tired of this lost man.

With all that said, you can already guess how much I craved for adventure and excitement, but as they say 'Always be careful what you wish for'. Now I wish I'd been more careful cause now I eagerly wait for a moment when I could just be a normal kid like the others at school. And its funny how I want the same old dullness back, but ironically life does not have a rewind button. And that's how it is when you're a half-blood; you can never turn back, once you realize who you are.

**A/N:- So how was it….did you guys like it…should I continue it…. Leave a review to let me know what you think . **


End file.
